An optical coupling member is used to cause light emitted from a light source to propagate through an optical fiber, to emit the light to the air as needed or to enter light propagating through the air into an optical fiber. As an aspect of such an optical coupling member, for example, an optical connector is being proposed which is provided with a socket that attaches an optical lens and a cylindrical magnet to a socket body into which an end portion of an optical fiber is fitted and a plug that attaches a cylindrical magnet to a plug body into which an end portion of an optical fiber is fitted (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). According to this optical connector, it is possible to always cause an end face of the optical fiber to abut on a spherical surface of the optical lens, couple the socket and the plug through an attracting force of the magnet, and thereby secure high transmission efficiency even when the end face of the optical fiber is not a completely flat surface.